


Accidental Meetings

by Josie_P



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_P/pseuds/Josie_P
Summary: Chan and Minho meet on accident.They become friends on accident.They meet in the oddest of places on accident.But maybe... it was meant to be?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	1. Texting

****

Unknown Number:  
Ah! Hey, is this Jeongin?”

****

You:  
Who's Jeongin?

****

Unknown Number:  
Oh, so this isn’t Jeongin?

****

You:  
Yeah, this isn’t Jeongin…Who is this?  
Unknown Number:  
Minho!  
Wait a second…  
Are you Channie?

****

You:  
Yep, how do you know me?  
Unknown Number:  
We go to the same school, silly!  
You're a senior, right?  
I’m a freshman.

****

You:  
That's nice. Bye.  
Unknown Number:  
WAIT!!!!  
You:  
What?

****

Unknown Number:  
Um… I thought this was Jeongin’s number, and he was supposed to pick me up,  
From dance practice today.  
But I think I accidentally typed in the wrong number :(

****

You:  
So?

****

Unknown Number:  
Can you pick me up from practice instead?

****

You:  
You shouldn’t just ask random people to give you rides! Unknown Number:  
But you’re not a random person!  
You're Bang Christoper Chan.  
You like listening to and making music.  
You hate math.  
And love History.  
And you used to live in Australia.  
You:  
How do you know all that?  
Unknown Number:  
I have a super observant personality.  
Mum says I could make a good detective one day :)

****

You:  
Right. So where are you?  
Unknown Number:  
Oh, you picking me up?  
Yay! I’m at Seoul Dance Academy.

****

You:  
Okay. I’ll be there in 15.  
"You have changed | Unknown Number | to | Minho |"

****

I grabbed my car-keys from the counter and opened the door to my gray van. I quickly typed in ‘Seoul Dance Academy’ it would take exactly 10 minutes to get there.

After the drive had ended, I stepped out of the car.

And there was a boy, very young with soft features and warm brown eyes, he was a few centimeters shorter than me, and had skinny limbs.

“Minho?” I asked.

He smiled widely. “You remember my name!”

“Well of course I remember your name, you texted it to me like 15 minutes ago.

“Yeah, but you're really forgetful.” Minho remarked. “You always forget your Biology book and have to borrow Woojin’s.”

“You know Woojin?”  
“Yeah, he’s my big brother.”

I tried looking at his face, scanning for any resemblances him and Woojin had.

Minho seemed to pick up on what I was doing. “I’m adopted, so we don’t really look alike.”

I nodded. “Okay, then, get in the car, Minho.”

He got in, and carefully strapped the seatbelt. “I need you to drop me off at 904 D.A. Court.”

I was putting the address in my GPS when I paused. “That’s not Woojin’s address.”

“Oh. Yeah, it's a bit complicated. But basically, Mum and Dad adopted me, but then they divorced a few months later, and since Dad lived in a separate house anyway, since his work-place was so far away, we decided that I would live with Dad and Woojin would live with Mom. That’s why we have different addresses.”  
“Oh okay.” I replied, then finished typing in the address. It was strange. Woojin had mentioned his parents divorcing, but he never told me about having an adopted brother. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

“Is this the right place?” I asked Minho, eyeing the rundown apartment building. Woojin lives in something akin to a mansion, so I was a bit surprised at Minho’s poor living conditions.

“Yeah.” Minho replied, he opened the door to get in, then paused. “Also, thanks a lot Channie hyung.”

I smiled at the nickname. “Any time, Minnie.”

It was interesting how a 30 minute car-ride could make you that much closer to a person. I pulled out my phone and went to Minho’s contact.

****

"You have changed | Minho | to | Minnie |"

****

****

The Next Day...

****

Minnie:  
Channie hyung?  
Please help me.

****

You:  
What is it?  
Minnie:  
I have a Math Test tomorrow

****

You:  
So?  
Minnie:  
But I don't understand any of this stuff,  
And I’m screwed.  
Can you help me with this problem?  
2(x-3x)=25+-439y+y2

****

You:  
Um… It’s kind of hard to explain over text

****

Minnie:  
So can you come over?

****

You:  
Come over? You mean, to your place?  
Minnie:  
I mean, if you don’t want to,  
That's fine 

****

You:  
How about we meet at a cafe instead? i want coffee  
Minnie:  
Oh okay.  
The Flower Coffee Shop?

****

You:  
That’s the one, see you there in 15?

****

Minnie:  
Sounds good! 😃  
See ya there ;)

****


	2. Angry Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang Chan meets up with Minho, and finds out some interesting things about him from Woojin.

I rooted under my desk until I found my old 9th grade Math Book, and got into my grey van. After ten minutes I had arrived at The Flower Coffee Shop. Minho waved me over to his table, thick Math book in hand.

“Hi, hyung, what’s up?” Minho asked with a dazzling smile.

I rolled my eyes. “The sky, Minho, the sky is up. Anyway, what about that math problem you texted me about?”

“Oh, about that, I might have figured out the problem already, but since we’re already here, wanna just hang out?”

I wince. “Hang out? Wait, I’m sorry, but I forgot, if you’re a freshman...that must mean you’re, what… 15?”

“14.” Minho corrected.

“And I’m 17, why would I hang out with someone three years younger than me just for fun?”

“O-Oh… I-I see, well, huh, uh--”

“Yah. Just because there’s no reason for me to be hanging out with you doesn’t mean I won’t,” I explained. “So… you pretty much know everything about me because of your oBsErvAnT pErSonaLiTy, so why don’t you tell me a little bit about you?”

“There’s no need to mock my personality type like that, you know.” Minho laughed.

‘His laugh is really pretty’ I observed.

“Hm..” He began, “I’m not a really interesting person, uh, I love dancing, I do a lot of different styles, like hip-hop and especially ballet, and I love reading as well, uhm, yeah, and I also like singing and rapping--”

“You too?” I interrupted, surprised. “I love rapping too.”

Minho gasped. “Oooh, what are your favorite songs?”

“Hm… you know, that one group, called... SKZ?”

“Oh, SKZ! I love their songs!”

We talked about our favorite bands, and songs, laughing together, and I finally felt like I had made a good friend.

“Oops.” Minho bit his lip. “It looks like I lost track of time.” He tapped his watch. “See ya later!” He smiled, and quickly grabbed his book and walked out of the cafe, leaving me alone to sip my now cold Americano.

I spent the rest of the day going through the songs Minho recommended to me, they were all pretty good. Hm… I wonder what his rapping voice sounds like.

THE NEXT MORNING, AT SCHOOL:

Woojin sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I can’t believe this kid, aish…”

“Oh, who is it?”

“No one, just this really annoying person I know, argh, they have no sense of responsibility, I can’t believe them--”

“Oy, if you’re going to vent, at least tell me who you’re talking about!”

“No, definitely not.” Woojin said through gritted teeth. “The mere mention of his name is enough to make me furious! And you know how I’m normally a very calm and reasonable guy, but, woooo, this guy,” He clenched his hand around his history paper. “My blood is absolutely boiling right now.”

I patted Woojin’s shoulder in what I hope comes across in a comforting matter. “Don’t worry about it, friend,”

“Easy for you to say, you’re an only child, aish, having a sibling is tough.”

“Sibling?” I asked. He’s talking about Minho, right? But Minho isn’t all that bad, from what I’ve seen… But it would be better if I didn’t mention that I know him.

“You have a brother, then?”

“Yeah, he’s adopted. Darn, such a brat, honestly,”

“What did he even do in the first place, though?” I asked. Even though I hadn’t known Minho for a long time, it still rubbed him the wrong way to see his own brother talk about him that way.

“It’s not just one time, you know? It’s repeating incidents of theft, and extortion, and blackmail, and, argh, now he’s gone too far!”

“...What...what exactly did he do?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“My mom is a psychologist, Woojin, I know what’s mentally best for you.” I said.

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Wookin replied, shaking his head. “But, you are my friend, so I might as well vent. You know, every now and then he’ll visit me and Eomma and Appa goes on business trips, so he doesn’t need to stay in Appa’s apartment alone, and I was fine with that, but over the past few weeks, he’s been staying over a lot more, and he sleeps in the bunk bed above mine, and he usually wakes up really early, at about 5, which is when Appa comes back from his business trips, and, Every. Single. Time. I check my room after he leaves, something is always missing! Usually it’s just clothes, or bracelets, but this time he stole all my money I was saving up. ALL OF IT.” Woojin emphasized, banging his locker with a closed fist.

He continued angrily, “I really hate that jerk.”


	3. Trying

I raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of how to react. “How old is he, anyway?”

“14. He goes to this school. His name is Minho, he has the most annoying personality.”

“Ey, let’s not talk about such negative things in the early morning, okay?” I asked, tilting my head. I had no idea what to think of Minho now. My own experience with Minho had been fine, but my best friend, and his brother, thinks he’s a jerk. Could he be mistaken? Or maybe I am?

(After School, 5PM:)

My phone buzzed, and I quickly picked it up, glad for the distraction.

Minnie:

My dumb self didn’t get Jeongin’s number yet :(

Can you pick me up from dance practice?

Sorry to bother you…

You:

Uh… sure, I’ll be there in 10

I walked to the garage, heading for the van, as thoughts ran through my head. Should I ask him about Woojin? And the money stealing? Or…?

Ten minutes of absentmindedly driving the van passed by, and I still hadn’t resolved what I was going to say to Minho.

I saw the younger boy exit the dance studio, water bottle in hand. His eyes scanned the parking lot, presumably looking for me. He waved once he saw me, a small smile on his face. “Hi, Channie hyung!”

“Hey.” I greeted him grimly.

Once he had sat in the car and put on his seatbelt, I questioned, “So, Minho, I was talking to Woojin this morning.”

“Ah, okay..”

“And he told me you stole his money.”

The accusation caused his jaw to drop in shock. “I… how did you… what…”

“Is it true?”

“Y-Yeah….”

“Explain. Right now.” I demanded.

“Well… I work a part time job, and that’s how I’ve been paying for my lessons at the Dance Academy, but, a little before I was supposed to pay the fee, I realized I didn’t have enough money, and since I didn’t, I had to get the money, or else they would have kicked me out,” He explained, “So I couldn’t think of a better solution than to take Woojin’s money…”

“What about your dad? You live with him, right?”

“Oh… well, uhm, he’s not doing so well financially, and I really wouldn’t want to burden him by asking him to pay for dance lessons, and besides..” He muttered something I couldn’t hear under his breath.

“Ya. You know, no matter the situation, it really isn’t okay to steal. So, I’m not going to talk to you again unless you give Woojin the amount of money you stole, and apologize to him. You know what I’m saying, right? Okay, then, call me when you’ve done that.” I nod in a stern manner and gesture for him to get out of the car.

He gives me an apologetic glance. “I… I’ll try, hyung.”


	4. Working Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I switched back to 3rd person writing this, in the perspective of the narrator, because I thought that writing like this would make the story a bit easier to understand.

Minho stood behind the counter, looking in front of him and sighing once he saw the long, long, line of customers. 

He previously worked at an ice-cream shop, but they’d fired him, since he fell asleep in the pantry for the duration of his shift. He had stayed up all night studying for a test he had to take the next day, and was absolutely exhausted by the time he arrived, he could barely think straight, after he went to the pantry to get some things, the next thing he remembered was his manager, standing in front of him, a large frown on his face. 

“I want a cappuccino.” A blonde-haired lady, who Minho would guess was about 25 years old asked him. Minho nodded, quickly walking as fast as he could to make her order. His feet were killing him, as he had practiced dancing for a solid two hours before he went to this job, then had to walk over to the coffee-shop. 

Once he had made her drink, he handed it to her, his hands shaking slightly. 

Minho rested his head in his hands, giving in to despair for a moment. ‘Only one more minute of this, and I’ll be able to leave. To my next job.’ 

Usually, he only had one job after school, but he knew he had to work extra to earn the money that he took from Woojin. 

He checked his phone real quick, the time was 6PM, the end of his shift. He pocketed his phone, and walked back in front of the counter, said goodbye to his manager and then headed to his next job, which, thankfully, wasn’t too long of a walk. 

(MINHO’S HOME, 8PM)

Minho sat on the chair by his desk, inhaling sharply as he pulled out his science textbook and highlighters. Only five minutes had passed, after highlighting a couple of the most important sentences, Minho’s head dropped down to his textbook, falling asleep still holding his highlighter. 

(THE NEXT WEEK, MONDAY, START OF SCHOOL)

Chan and Woojin stood in front of their lockers, chatting about everything and anything as they usually did. 

“Oh!” Chan exclaimed, remembering, “Did Minho give you your money yet?”

Woojin shook his head, about to give a verbal response, when the rather loud footsteps of someone running came from down the hall. 

And there was Minho, dark circles under his eyes, his whole appearance disheveled, holding a rather large envelope, he handed the envelope to Woojin, breathing heavily. “H-Here, hyung, I’m so sorry I took your money, so I made some more to give it to you.” 

Woojin flipped through the money, a skeptical expression on his face. “You really earned all this, in a week, by yourself?” He continued flipping through, “Oh? This is 600,000 won? You only stole 500,000, though?”

“I made extra to show you how sorry I am.” 

Woojin examined his younger brother closely. “Are you sure you didn’t… steal this, or something?”

“No, I just worked a couple of extra part-time jobs.” 

Woojin nodded slowly. “Well, I accept your apology.” He placed the envelope inside his locker, grabbing his books and quickly heading to class. 

“Wow, Minho,” Chan commended. “I’m proud of you! I honestly didn’t expect you to earn the money back this fast.” 

And for the first time in the long, exhausting, week Minho had, he smiled.


	5. High Fevers

“Oy, mate, can I borrow your biology book?” Chan asked, pleadingly looking at his friend, who was rolling his eyes. “Okay, I will, but next time you better bring your own.” Woojin answered, handing Chan his text book. His phone dinged, and the boy took it out of his locker, reading a text message with a frown, and then typing out a response, which also received a response less than a second later. 

“She really didn’t need to tell him…” Woojin muttered under his breath. “Who told who what?” Chan asked, curious. He really was a nosy friend, but he couldn’t control his extreme curiosity sometimes, and Woojin didn’t mind it most of the time. “It’s my Eomma.” He sighed, “She told Appa about how Minho stole my money. I told her that he gave it back, but she still told him.” Chan looked at him questioningly, not understanding why Woojin seemed so upset. 

“I am many things, Bang Christopher Chan, but I am not a tattle-tale.” He insisted persistently. 

Chan nodded. “True.” He checked his watch. “Okay, I better head to Biology or else Professor Kim is going to kill me. See you at lunch, hyung?” 

Woojin nodded and headed to his class as well, the two friends parting ways for the time being.

**(THE NEXT DAY, AT LUNCH)**

Chan smiled as he sat down on the seat in his cafeteria table, Woojin already there, ketchup packets in hand, grinning widely. (Woojin had an unhealthy obsession with tomato products.) 

Chan looked around the cafeteria for a certain black-haired male, frowning when he couldn’t find him. I wonder where Minho is… Chan thought, sitting down unpacking his home-made kimbap from his lunch box. Woojin swiftly opened a ketchup packet and poured some on the kimbap, much to Chan’s protest. 

“Trust me, Chan-ah, I know ketchup and kimbap sounds odd, but it tastes amazing.” 

Chan hesitatingly sniffed the kimbap, taking a small bite. “It’s not awful… but definitely not amazing.” Chan evaluated, putting the kimbap down. “Anyway, how did things go with Minho?” Chan asked. “You were pretty upset about that yesterday.” 

“Hm… I don’t know what happened, actually, but since I didn’t see Minho at school, I guess he’s home? Oh, I just got a test from him…” He checked his phone.. 

**Minho:  
Hyung… **

**Woojin:  
What?**

**Minho:  
Hyung… I’m really sick…  
Can you get some acetaminophen for me?**

**Woojin:  
You have a fever?**

**Minho:  
Yeah…. So I couldn’t come to school today**

**Woojin:  
Okay, I’ll get it for you.  
I can drop it off after school ends. **

**Minho:  
Thank you so much, hyung. **

**Woojin:  
…  
No problem. **

**Minho:  
See you later, then.**

“Oh? What is it?” Chan asked, curious about the wide range of emotions being displayed across Woojin’s face. “You’re too nosy for your own good, Chan.” Woojin scolded, pocketing his phone. “It was Minho, he has a fever.”

“Oh.” was all Chan could say in response, not understanding the pang of worry and concern hitting his heart, and the snaking feeling of fear wrapping around his body. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, I’m dropping off some medication for him after school.” 

“Alright, then.” Chan nodded, checking his watch. “Well, I think I need to go to my next class, see ya later, hyung!”

Woojin waved a short bye and went to his next class as well. 

**(AFTER THE LAST CLASS OF THE DAY)**

Chan was standing at the exit of the school, about to leave the school for the day, when his phone dinged.

**Woojinnie Hyung  
Hey, Chan, I actually forgot, but,  
I missed class one day and need to make up a test…  
I think it’ll take a long time, though, and I don’t feel comfortable leaving Minho without medication for that long.  
So, I was wondering, could you please buy some acetaminophen for him and drop it off at his house? I’ll send you the address.**

**Chan-ah:  
Oh, sure, hyung!**

**Woojinnie Hyung:  
I’m so sorry to bother you like this Chan-ah**

**Chan-ah:  
It’s no trouble, hyung, I’ll make sure to get the medication.**

**Woojinnine Hyung:  
Thank you so much <3**

Chan smiled at Woojin’s thank-you message, heading to the nearest pharmacy to get the acetaminophen. Once he got the medication, he walked to his grey van, setting the course for Minho’s place. 

He arrived not long after, and knocked on the door. 

After a few minutes, the door opened slightly, revealing Minho. The boy looked terribly sick, his skin extremely pale and his eyes watery, as if he would cry at any moment. He was wearing a large oversized pale blue sweater which came to his mid-thigh, and short black shorts. He looked extremely tired, and Chan felt his heart ache in sympathy. 

“Minho? Are you okay?” Chan asked. 

Minho shook his head slightly, eyes glazed over, looking at Chan. “Channie hyung?” He whispered softly, leaning his head against the doorpost wearily. “What are you doing here?”

“Woojin asked me to come in his stead, since he couldn’t drop off the acetaminophen.” He held out the bag of medication to Minho, who took it, hands shaking slightly. 

He placed a hand on Minho’s forehead, which was extremely warm. “Minnie… are you sure you can take care of yourself? Are you alone right now? Where’s your dad? I don’t think you should be alone at home when you’re this sick, Minho-ah.”

Minho just looked at him, eyes seemingly staring at something far away. “Mhm…” He absentmindedly hummed, wrapping his arms around himself, shivering. “It’s so cold..” He mumbled under his breath. 

“Minho?” Chan asked again, feeling more and more concerned. 

Minho didn’t react to Chan’s calls, still staring directly in front of him. 

“Minho? Minho!” He started waving his hands in front of Minho’s face, willing him to react in some way. 

When the boy didn’t, Chan decided enough was enough, and stepped inside Minho’s house, grabbing Minho’s hand lightly and leading him into the house, closing the door behind him. “Minnie, where’s your room?”

Minho vaguely pointed to a room down one of the halls, and Chan led him to the room, sitting him on the bed. Minho laid his head on Chan’s shoulder, sighing. “Tired… I’m tired…” Chan gently played with Minho’s hair, thoughts running through his head…

What’s this feeling in my heart right now?


End file.
